fanowska_reksiofandomcom_pl-20200215-history
4 reformy
4 reformy (Greformy) '-' '''reformy ogłoszone 18 sierpnia 2017 o 18:33 przez administratora Kretesa102. Wywołały one fale komentarzy i zostały wycofane tego samego dnia. Tło W okolicach tego dnia zaczęły powstawać dyskusje nt. ogólnej sytuacji na forum. Niektórzy stwierdzili, że Forum to ściek, na którym userzy wzajemnie się obrażają.thumb|Mem by Dawid6 Dzień przed napisaniem reform zdarzyła się również kłótnia w temacie nt. przenosin forum na inny serwer (pomiędzy Dawidem i Traktorem a Api). Przez tą namiastkę późniejszej sytuacji Dawid dostał osta, natomiast Traktor i PKD 6-godzinne bany. Treść Nie jest to decyzja Moderatorium, a raczej zarządzenie administratora. Ostatnie dni mocno wpłynęły na forumową sytuację, jednakże geneza tego wszystkiego sięga roku 2013 czy 2014. W związku z pogłębiającym się brakiem szacunku oraz złym traktowaniem siebie nawzajem zarządzam: 1. Od dnia 17.08.2017 r. godziny 19:00 do odwołania wszelkie próby nazwania swojego forumowego kolegi "jełopem" oraz pochodnymi tego słowa, jak i słowami, które powszechnie uznane są za obraźliwe będą karane. Najniższą karą jaką przewiduję za użycie tego określenia jest upomnienie, w przypadku braku reakcji i dalszego nazywania kogoś "jełopem" - dany użytkownik otrzymuje ostrzeżenie, a jeśli i to nie poskutkuje - jedynym wyjściem będzie ban. 2. Od dnia 17.08.2017 r. godziny 19:00 wszelkie próby zachowań ze strony użytkowników w stosunku do innego lub innych, gdzie ten użytkownik poczuje się zgorszony, zniesmaczony lub wysoce urażony będą karane banem. To samo tyczy się zachowania, które nie jest zgodne z obowiązująca netykietą. 3. Od dnia 17.08.2017 r. godziny 19:00 za każde nadużywanie jakichkolwiek słów, które uznane są za wulgarne, jednakże mają podwójne znaczenie oraz takich, które jednoznacznie wskazują na treść pornograficzną, jak i samo słowo "porn", "p.orno" (na przykład "ufo p.orno"), będą karane banem. 4. Od dnia 17.08.2017 r. godziny 19:00 kończy się okres ochronny, jaki trwał przez dobre kilka miesięcy, a nawet lat. Nie będzie żadnego pobłażania dla spamu, nadużywania zaufania moderatora, niszczenia forum, celowego utrudniania komuś pracy oraz życia, a także świadomego uważania, że "skoro admin jest moim kumplem, to mogę wszystko". Wszystkie te rzeczy będą karane, ostrzeżeniem oraz banem. Przypominam: trzy ostrzeżenia = 3 dni banu. Z czasem pojawi się aktualizacja ostrzeżeń, które obejmują czas wygaśnięcia oraz kumulowanie się ostrzeżeń (w nowej wersji użytkownik może mieć nawet 9 banów i dostać za nie długi okres banicji). Zakazy te obowiązują wszystkich. Od zwykłego użytkownika po administratorów. Wszystko to ma na celu wyeliminowanie ogólnego braku szacunku na forum, który jest dosyć powszechny. Musimy sobie zdać z tego sprawę, że miejsce to stało się bardzo toksyczne i zamiast pomyśleć o przenosinach - powinniśmy pomyśleć nad swoim własnym, często nagannym zachowaniem. Dziękuję. thumb|318px|Artystyczne wyobrażenie Jełopów Zaklętych zwalczających 4 reformy Jełopy Zaklęte PKD postanowił zorganizować Podziemie (Forum Walczące) na Facebooku, by sprzeciwić się reformom Kretesa102 (podciągnijmy to pod obywatelskie nieposłuszeństwo). Dołączyli do niego Autor8, Dawid6, Z. Art, Traktor, a później chciał też Czarny, ale było w sumie już po wszystkim. Walka miała trwać krócej niż tydzień (i trwała). Głównym planem "powstańców" miało być wylogowanie się i nie wchodzenie na Forum (!). Mieli też zrobić ogromny bojkot w tematach w ramach całego protestu, i ustalić warunki kapitulacji z Kretesem102. Odrzucono jednak obie te propozycje. Zamiast tego większość Jełopów wylogowała się z forum, a kiedy inne osoby również zaczęły krytykować reformę, włączyli się do krytyki i dyskusji. Art, męczennik za wolność, napisał na chacie dokładnie 3 razy słowo "jełop". Przebieg '''18:33 - Kretes102 publikuje reformy 18:39 - Dawid6, prawdopodobnie jako pierwszy z użytkowników, zauważa nowe prawo 18:42 - Pan Kreton Dykta 10 kończy czytać post Kretesa102 i przewiduje rzeź 18:55 - PKD wzywa wszystkich protestujących na specjalną naradę poza Forum 18:59 - Dawid6 i Autor8 wymyślają plan bez nazwy nt. zaprzestania dyskusji na czacie FPR (dla celów historycznych przyjmijmy "Cisza przed burzą") 19:00 - moment wejścia w życie reform i ostateczne wezwanie przeciwników zmian na podziemny czat 19:01 '''- pierwsze związane z akcją wiadomości na czacie KURATOREN '''19:02 - pierwsze związane z akcją wiadomości na czacie Ruch Oporu Zbanowanych 19:05 - PKD zmienia nazwę czatu "Ruch Oporu Zbanowanych" na "Podziemie FPR" 19:10 '- nowe prawo powoduje zmniejszenie liczebności shoutów z 63/10 minut (sytuacja w godzinach 18:50-18:59) do 10/10 minut (godziny 19:00-19:09) '''19:20 '- Autor8 proponuje na czacie opozycji ustawienie podziemnych avatarów na Forum; nikt go nie słucha '''19:23 - pierwszy przykład obywatelskiego nieposłuszeństwa ze strony Ż. Arta; co ciekawe, wiadomość nie naruszała nowej ustawy, gdyż słowo "jełop" nie było użyte zgodnie z jej definicją (tj. w czyimś kierunku) 19:24 '''- Ż. Art zostaje upomniany przez Kretesa102 '''19:30 - po przeczytaniu reform, Ż. Art rozpoczyna pełen RiGCz-u monolog 19:42 - Ż. Art zmienia nazwę czatu "Podziemie FPR" na "Jełopy wyklęte" 19:43 - Ż. Art postanawia napisać manifest w temacie o decyzjach Moderatorium; Pan Kreton Dykta na nieoficjalnym czacie proponuje sabotaż forumowych kalamburów 19:44 - Czarnoksiężnik kończy czytać reformy 19:48 '- Autor8 publikuje na czacie "Jełopy wyklęte" zamieszczony powyżej (w sekcji "Jełopy Zaklęte") plakat propagandowy; Dizel odwołuje kalambury, co świadczy o dobrze przeprowadzonym sabotażu '''19:50 '- Dawid6 odchodzi od komputera (amerykańscy naukowcy uważają, że Dawid6 to fejk, bo prawdziwy dawid6 nie odszedłby nigdy sprzed komputera) '''19:52 - Dizel wyraża zdziwienie zarządzeniem Kretesa102 19:53 '''- Api zamieszcza pod 4 reformami Kretesa bolesny post '''20:05 - Kretes102 zrzeka się swojego stanowiska i przechodzi do Rady Mędrców; przywraca również na to stanowisko Kacpra98 20:07 - Kretes102 żegna użytkowników 20:10 - Kretes102 jednak znowu pisze na czacie 20:13 - Pan Kreton Dykta 10 dojrzale masakruje [zobacz nagrania] 20:22 - ostatnia wypowiedź Api w dniu przeprowadzenia reform; co ciekawe, dotyczy krytyki twórczości wokalnej Kretesa102; Dizel żegna użytkowników 20:26 - Ż. Artowi udaje się w końcu zamieścić pisanego od 19:42 posta 20:28 - dla stworzenia pozorów demokracji na Forum, Kretes102 przeprowadza głosowanie nt. wprowadzonego prawa 20:29 - Dizel wraca do dyskusji 20:30 - Kretes102 wraca na stanowisko Administratora 20:32 - Traktor dowiaduje się o reformach 20:34 - Kretes102 anuluje swe 4 reformy 20:37 - Dawid6 dowiaduje się o przebiegu rozmów 20:43 - Ż. Art zmienia nazwę czatu "Jełopy wyklęte" na "Jełopy odklęte" 20:54 - Kretes102 stwierdza na czacie KURATOREN, że musi sobie znaleźć dziewczynę 21:05 - Dawid6 kończy protest na czacie i zamieszcza shouta Wpływ na kulturę Dawid6 zamieszcza 17.08.2017 o 20:55 na czacie KURATOREN krótką pastę na temat swego udziału w dyskusji. >bądź mno >paczysz groxną ustawę zagrażającą wolności >stajesz na czele cichej rewolucji >znikasz na czas jej przeprowadzenia xDDd'' 3 minuty po powyższej wiadomości, Kretes102 parodiuje pastę na tym samym czacie, odnosząc się do swoich przeżyć. ''>bądź mno >wprowadzasz groźną ustawę zagrażającą wolności >stajesz na czele cichej rewolucji >jesteś za usunięciem własnej ustawy i zabij siebie xDDd'' W dniu 18.08.2017 moderator Czarnoksiężnik napisał i wykonał na chacie FPR pieśń "Gumbus, czyli raport moderatora" (tytuł nadany później) nawiązująca do 4 reform, będąca parodią pieśni "Rejtan, czyli raport ambasadora" Jacka Kaczmarskiego. ''"Wasze Dizleczestwo", na wstepie spiesze doniesc: Reforma podpisana i po naszej mysli brzmi Zgodnie z ukladem Cztery Reformy na Forum Staly sie dzis faktem, czemu nie zaprzeczy nikt. '' Musze tu wspomniec jednak o gorszacej scenie,'' Której wspomnienie budzi we mnie zal i wstret, Zwlaszcza ze miala ona miejsce na chacie FPR, Gdy podpisanie reform mialo skonczyc sie. '' Niejaki Gumbus, zreszta user to z Radomia,'' Co w jakis sposób jego krok tlumaczy mi, Z szalenstwem w oczach wszerz wyciagnal sie na progu, Nie chcial puscic adminów w uchylone drzwi. '' Koszule z piersi zdarl, zupelnie jak w teatrze,'' Userzy - czuly naród - dali nabrac sie: Niektórzy w krzyk, ze juz nie moga na to patrzec, Inni zdobyli sie na litosciwa lze. '' Tyle halasu trudno sobie wyobrazic!'' Wzniesione rece, z glów powyrywany klak, Admin Dizel siedzial bokiem, nie widzialem twarzy, Evidemment, nie bylo mu to wszystko w smak. '' Franek Art wezwal jelopów - lajdak jakich malo,'' Do dalszych banów polecam z czystym sercem go, Dawid6 twarz przy wszystkich dlonmi zakryl cala, Kacper98 byl zupelnie comme il faut. '' I tylko jeden admin stary wyszedl z sali,'' Przewrócil krzeslo i rozsypal banów stos, A co dziwniejsze, jak mi potem powiadali, To tez byl Kacper, ale calkiem Nieznany. '' '' Tak a propos, jedna z dwóch dam mi przydzielonych Z niesmakiem odwrócila sie wolajac - Fu! Niech ekscelencja spojrzy jaki owlosiony! (Co bylo zreszta szczera prawda, entre nous). '' Wszyscy krzyczeli, nie pojalem ani slowa.'' Autorytetu wladza nie ma tu za grosz, I bez gwarancji nadal forum finansowac To moze znaczyc dla nas zbyt wysoki koszt. '' Tuz obok chatu, gdzie wsród dam zajalem miejsce,'' Szaleniec jakis (chyba mod, sadzac z kolorku) Trójbarwna wstazke w czapce wzniósl, Banhammer w piesci -'' ''Reformowych mysli wplywu niewatpliwy slad! '' Tak, przy okazji - portret Waszej Dizlowatosci'' Tam wisi, gdzie powiesic polecilem go, Lecz z zachowania tam obecnych mozna wnosic Ze sie nie cieszy wcale nalezyta czcia. '' Krets, przykro mówic, tez nie umial sie zachowac,'' Choc nadal jest lojalny, moge stwierdzic to: Wszystko, co mógl - to rece do kieszeni schowac, Kiedy ten modny lis Matecki judzil go. '' W tym zamieszaniu spadly posty i reformy.'' "Zdrajcy!" krzyczano, lecz do kogo, trudno rzec. Admin przeciez w ogóle nie zna slowa "zdrada", A forumowych obyczajów trzeba strzec. '' Sklócone forum, admin niepewny, userzy buce,'' Sympatie zmieniaja wraz z nastrojem raz po raz. Rozgrywka z nimi to nie zadna polityka, To wychowanie gimbów, biorac rzecz en masse. '' Dlatego radze: nim ochlona ze zdumienia'' Ta droga dalej isc, nie grozi niczym to; Wygrac, co da sie wygrac! Rzecz nie bez znaczenia, Zanim nastapi forumowe qui pro quo! Nagrania Kretes102 « 17 sie 2017 20:32 » Jeden sie wstrzymal. Dizel « 17 sie 2017 20:32 » cala reforma z zamiana "se" na "sie/sobie" tez byla dosc komiczna. Autor8 « 17 sie 2017 20:32 » zeby nie bylo Autor8 « 17 sie 2017 20:32 » Wciaz czekam na LoI Kretes102 « 17 sie 2017 20:32 » Za odrzuceniem bylo 223 Kretes102 « 17 sie 2017 20:32 » Zaglosowalo 224 poslów Kretes102 « 17 sie 2017 20:32 » Dobra. Kretes102 « 17 sie 2017 20:32 » '' ''Dizel « 17 sie 2017 20:32 » Patras, ja tez mialem dziwne pomysly w przeszlosci Kretes102 « 17 sie 2017 20:32 » Kto sie wstrzymal? Kretes102 « 17 sie 2017 20:32 » Dziekuje. Kretes102 « 17 sie 2017 20:31 » Kto jest przeciw? Dizel « 17 sie 2017 20:31 » <3 <3 <3 Kretes102 « 17 sie 2017 20:31 » KtSzybicej mysliwy112 « 17 sie 2017 20:31 » Ja tez Czarnoksieznik « 17 sie 2017 20:31 » No ja raczej. Z. Art « 17 sie 2017 20:31 » Ja Autor8 « 17 sie 2017 20:31 » Ja Autor8 « 17 sie 2017 20:31 » to mi przypomina moj plakat Autor8 « 17 sie 2017 20:31 » onie Art Kretes102 « 17 sie 2017 20:31 » Kto jest za odrzuceniem tej reformy w pierwszym czytaniu? Kretes102 « 17 sie 2017 20:30 » Ludzie, glosujemy nad ustawa o Z. Art « 17 sie 2017 20:30 » THIS IS THE REAL ENEMY Autor8 « 17 sie 2017 20:30 » Znaczy nienic Autor8 « 17 sie 2017 20:30 » Zawsze wiedzialem ze Czarny jest ukryta opcja antyforumowa Z. Art « 17 sie 2017 20:30 » Jak mozesz Z. Art « 17 sie 2017 20:30 » Czarny Czarnoksieznik « 17 sie 2017 20:30 » "Niszczenia forum? Chodzi o psucie atmosfery, czy jak? Bo nie ma nikogo, kto siedzi w piwnicy z kotem na kolanach, kreci wasa i diabolicznie sie smiejac mruczy "To paskudne Forum Przygód Reksia zostanie w koncu unicestwione". Serio." –––> ...Ano... kota, goli wasa i wychodzi z piwnicy Autor8 « 17 sie 2017 20:30 » Reforma musi zostac cofnieta. Autor8 « 17 sie 2017 20:30 » Art jak tam scenariusz Kretes102 « 17 sie 2017 20:29 » Ale troche móglbys przyspieszyc, bo ludziska uciekaja w IF Kretes102 « 17 sie 2017 20:29 » Kretes, ostatnimi czasy bardzo duzo wspominasz o braku szacunku do ciebie czy "hejcie" na twoje projekty. Ja nic takiego nie zauwazylem. Jezeli jednak sprawiaja ci realna przykrosc sytuacje typu leniwy Art nie chce odpisac w IF - przepraszam. Serio. --> Na to sie nie obrazalem, akurat xD Autor8 « 17 sie 2017 20:29 » Ej no dobra CZARNY PRZEPRASZAM KIEDYS NAPISZE SCENARIUSZ I ZAJME SIE KONKURSAMI I W OGÓLE ;-; Dizel « 17 sie 2017 20:29 » Meczu jeszcze nie ma o.o Pan Kreton Dykta 10 « 17 sie 2017 20:29 » Yaycowalem xD Kretes102 « 17 sie 2017 20:29 » Bo masz racje Pan Kreton Dykta 10 « 17 sie 2017 20:29 » Ja tez. Autor8 « 17 sie 2017 20:29 » czmu Pan Kreton Dykta 10 « 17 sie 2017 20:28 » veto Kretes102 « 17 sie 2017 20:28 » I szczerze troche sie usmialem. Autor8 « 17 sie 2017 20:28 » za pozno Kretes102 « 17 sie 2017 20:28 » Art, przeczytalem. mysliwy112 « 17 sie 2017 20:28 » W sumie ja tez Z. Art « 17 sie 2017 20:28 » Ja. Z. Art « 17 sie 2017 20:28 » czy ktos przeczyta mojego posta czy juz za pózno na niego ;-; Autor8 « 17 sie 2017 20:28 » dobra, nie znam innego niz Milo, ale jakichs sie znajdzie XD Czarnoksieznik « 17 sie 2017 20:28 » Ja. Autor8 « 17 sie 2017 20:28 » Ja Z. Art « 17 sie 2017 20:28 » Chyba ze IRLANDZKI NACJONALIZM TIOCFAIDH AR LA BRITS GO AWAY Kretes102 « 17 sie 2017 20:28 » Kto jest za cofnieciem reformy? XD Autor8 « 17 sie 2017 20:28 » zreszta sa tez homoseksualisci prawicowcy Z. Art « 17 sie 2017 20:27 » w kazdej formie Autor8 « 17 sie 2017 20:27 » ja sie spotykalem (w internecie XDDD) z relacjami gejów którzy tez nie zgadzali sie na te manifestacje Z. Art « 17 sie 2017 20:27 » Ogólnie radykalizm jest fuj Z. Art « 17 sie 2017 20:27 » wyslan jest Z. Art « 17 sie 2017 20:27 » wgl post juz poszet Autor8 « 17 sie 2017 20:27 » tak Art Autor8 « 17 sie 2017 20:27 » ale reforme cofnijcie Z. Art « 17 sie 2017 20:27 » Akurat z tym obnoszeniem sie nie zgodze. To nie jest tak, ze kazdy gej powie ci HEJ JESTEM GEJEM HEJ PATRZ TOLERUJ MNIE. To raczej srodowiska z nimi zwiazane glosno krzycza o tolerancji - nawet jesli ona jest obecna - i zachowuja sie w bardzo... specyficzny sposób. Wielu "bojowników o sprawe" z tych srodowisk, co ciekawe, nie jest nawet homoseksualistami xDD Autor8 « 17 sie 2017 20:26 » Dla mysliwego! Kretes102 « 17 sie 2017 20:26 » Dla Dizla xd Kretes102 « 17 sie 2017 20:26 » I ja sie zastanawiam nad tym, czy serio chce odejsc. Wiem, jestem dziwny. Ale no w koncu mam tu dla kogo adminowac. Dla Autora, Arta, PKD, Czarnego, Doktora, Dawida... Autor8 « 17 sie 2017 20:25 » mysla* Autor8 « 17 sie 2017 20:25 » i mysli "co" Autor8 « 17 sie 2017 20:25 » a mysliwy i Doktor se pacza Autor8 « 17 sie 2017 20:25 » o nie znowu schodzimy na tematy polityczne Kretes102 « 17 sie 2017 20:25 » Politycy klamia. Z. Art « 17 sie 2017 20:25 » oni niczego soba nie reprezentuja Z. Art « 17 sie 2017 20:25 » Zreszta, politycy nie sa przedstawicielami pogladów tak naprawde Autor8 « 17 sie 2017 20:24 » i z tego co sie naczytalem naslucham naogladalem to wiekszosc osób tak wlasnie uwaza Pan Kreton Dykta 10 « 17 sie 2017 20:24 » Dziesiec minut juz pisiont wiadomosci Kretes102 « 17 sie 2017 20:24 » Jak tak napisalem, to mi zarzucilas, ze jestem homofobem. Z. Art « 17 sie 2017 20:24 » Zaczynasz mnie irytowac. W kilku pogladach spolecznych sie z toba zgadzam, jednak próbujesz je wprowadzic na sile, agresywnie. I, jak pisal Dizel, nie szanujesz zdania innych. Bo jezeli ktos ma inne poglady, od razu jest bucem. Bo kazdy zachowuje sie jak politycy bedacy przedstawicielami tych pogladów. Autor8 « 17 sie 2017 20:24 » to Kretes ma tak jak ja Pan Kreton Dykta 10 « 17 sie 2017 20:24 » Gredez ladnie spiewa Kretes102 « 17 sie 2017 20:24 » Jedyne co mi sie nie podoba, to to, ze oni na sile sie z tym obnosza. Kretes102 « 17 sie 2017 20:23 » Ja zawsze uwazalem, ze homoseksualisci sa takimi samymi ludzmi jak ja czy ty. Kretes102 « 17 sie 2017 20:23 » A ja homofobem nigdy nie bylem. Z. Art « 17 sie 2017 20:23 » Wiesz co, Api? Autor8 « 17 sie 2017 20:23 » Pa Dizel Kretes102 « 17 sie 2017 20:23 » To, ze ktos jest bogatszy lub jest chory nie oznacza wcale, ze jest kims ponad innymi. Dizel « 17 sie 2017 20:22 » Tymczasem zegnam. Dizel « 17 sie 2017 20:22 » Tobie tez tego zycze. Autor8 « 17 sie 2017 20:22 » ej zbanowaliscie Dykte? Api « 17 sie 2017 20:22 » A tak poza tym, twoj spiew brzmi jak zarzynany osiol. Dizel « 17 sie 2017 20:22 » Dziewczyno, moje zycie nigdy nie bylo kolorowe, mialem wiele powodów by sie gniewac i nienawidzic wszystkich dookola, ale nie zrobilem tego. Nauczylem sie respektowania cudzych racji i calej pieknej definicji dystansu psychologicznego. Api « 17 sie 2017 20:22 » Swietnie. Nie potrzebuje przyjazni homofoba. Kretes102 « 17 sie 2017 20:21 » Api, a ja nie bede przyjaznic sie z ludzmi, którzy sa lalusiami i ludzmi wywyzszajacymi sie, bo niby sa inni. Dizel « 17 sie 2017 20:21 » Zadajesz to pytanie samej sobie? Z. Art « 17 sie 2017 20:21 » pewnie tak Aw xD Autor8 « 17 sie 2017 20:21 » Art skonczysz kiedy wszystko bedzie normalne XD Kretes102 « 17 sie 2017 20:21 » No, Dizel ma racje. Api « 17 sie 2017 20:21 » Ciezko to zrozumiec, co? Autor8 « 17 sie 2017 20:20 » Zgodze sie z Dizlem Kretes102 « 17 sie 2017 20:20 » Art, dziekuje. Z. Art « 17 sie 2017 20:20 » kruci musze skonczyc tego posta w koncu Api « 17 sie 2017 20:20 » I nie bede przyjaznic sie z ludzmi ktorzy sa bigotami i bufonami. Z. Art « 17 sie 2017 20:20 » Zgodze sie z Dyszlem Z. Art « 17 sie 2017 20:20 » w dodatku omawiana w najbardziej prosty i stereotypowy sposób Dizel « 17 sie 2017 20:20 » Api, prosilbym jednak bys czasem zastanowila sie nad tym co piszesz. Z jednej strony glosisz równosc i wolnosc wszystkich racji, a sama nie respektujesz zdania innych. Swiat jest jaki jest i zaufaj mi, gdyby wszyscy przyklaskiwali Twoim racjom i wszystko toczyloby sie po Twojej mysli, byloby bardzo, ale to bardzo nudno. Nie odnosze tego stwierdzenia jedynie do Twojej osoby, ale raczej do nas wszystkich. W takich sytuacjach jak ta proponuje nauczyc sie dystansu i szanowania nie tylko siebie - ale i tych, którzy nas otaczaja. Z. Art « 17 sie 2017 20:20 » tylko chedozona polityke Z. Art « 17 sie 2017 20:20 » nie brak szacunku do adminów czy rozprzezenie Kretes102 « 17 sie 2017 20:20 » Bo PiSowi chcecie najgorsza latke przypisac. Api « 17 sie 2017 20:20 » Ha rozmawiam o prawach czlowieka. Z. Art « 17 sie 2017 20:20 » To jest to co widac na chacie Kretes102 « 17 sie 2017 20:20 » A ja nie popieram ludzi dazacych do dyktatury Z. Art « 17 sie 2017 20:19 » bo mam dosc waszych dyskusji Z. Art « 17 sie 2017 20:19 » Serio Z. Art « 17 sie 2017 20:19 » Nie rozmawiacie o polityce Api « 17 sie 2017 20:19 » Wielu ludzi bylo smutnych i biednych. Api « 17 sie 2017 20:19 » Bylem smutny, biedny i sobie pomyslalem, ze zaczne popierac ludzi dazacych do dyktatury, o jaki ja biedny. Api « 17 sie 2017 20:18 » Nie tylko twoja. Ale nie kazdy jest bucem. Kretes102 « 17 sie 2017 20:18 » doszedl* Kretes102 « 17 sie 2017 20:18 » PiS wyciagnal, jeszcze zanim doszli do wladzy. Kretes102 « 17 sie 2017 20:18 » PO moja rodzine do ruiny doprowadzilo. Api « 17 sie 2017 20:18 » Musicie brac odpowiedzialnosc za to kogo popieracie i jakie macie poglady. Kretes102 « 17 sie 2017 20:17 » Po prostu uwazam, ze to najlepszy rzad od czasów jakie pamietam. Kretes102 « 17 sie 2017 20:17 » Api, nie uogólniaj, bo dla mnie PiS autorytetem nie jest. Z. Art « 17 sie 2017 20:17 » potraktowac ich pradem Api « 17 sie 2017 20:16 » Jak mam na to zareagowac? Api « 17 sie 2017 20:16 » Ludzie ktorzy sa dla was autorytetami najchetniej potraktowaliby mnie pradem. Kretes102 « 17 sie 2017 20:16 » Tak, a ja przyklaskuje?: Kretes102 « 17 sie 2017 20:15 » Ale zadna choroba nie powinna byc usprawiedliwieniem atakowania drugiej osoby. Api « 17 sie 2017 20:15 » Sorki Krets, ale to nie ja przyklaskuje chamom. Autor8 « 17 sie 2017 20:15 » po tym z 2014 tez nwm po co Autor8 « 17 sie 2017 20:15 » ja milczy Kretes102 « 17 sie 2017 20:15 » Bo wiem, z czym sie zmaga. Kretes102 « 17 sie 2017 20:14 » Nigdy. Kretes102 « 17 sie 2017 20:14 » Ale ja nie chcialem nigdy jej urazic. Pan Kreton Dykta 10 « 17 sie 2017 20:14 » Api do wszystkich którzy maja inna poglady sie tak odnosi. Kretes102 « 17 sie 2017 20:14 » Bezczelnie i niemoralnie. Api « 17 sie 2017 20:14 » Jestem lesbijka, jestem kobieta i potwornie nie lubie bucow. Kretes102 « 17 sie 2017 20:14 » Najbardziej mnie zabolalo to, jak Api sie do mnie odnosi. Api « 17 sie 2017 20:14 » Jakies figurynki przeslaniaja wam wartosci moralne. Pan Kreton Dykta 10 « 17 sie 2017 20:14 » . Autor8 « 17 sie 2017 20:14 » dojrzalsi Autor8 « 17 sie 2017 20:13 » tzn byli starsi Dizel « 17 sie 2017 20:13 » Chyba musze podziekowac Mikolajowi. Autor8 « 17 sie 2017 20:13 » glownie dlatego ze moderatorzy pochodzili Kretes102 « 17 sie 2017 20:13 » Ale sa jakies granice. Kretes102 « 17 sie 2017 20:13 » Czarny, ja potrafilem sie smiac z tych hejtów. Ignorowalem je jak nie wiem. Pan Kreton Dykta 10 « 17 sie 2017 20:13 » W Twoim sercu. Pan Kreton Dykta 10 « 17 sie 2017 20:13 » To na pewno nie gra aktorska? Api « 17 sie 2017 20:13 » Powiedzialabym gdzie jest ten twoj Bog, ale sie powstrzymam. Autor8 « 17 sie 2017 20:13 » moderator byl odlegly od userów Autor8 « 17 sie 2017 20:13 » Po prostu wtedy byla inna sytuacja na forum Autor8 « 17 sie 2017 20:12 » kurde i teraz ten plot twist w którym sie okazuje ze Art jest z AM Czarnoksieznik « 17 sie 2017 20:12 » Pomyslales o tym? Kretes102 « 17 sie 2017 20:12 » A kurde, tutaj nikt nikogo nie zrozumie. Pan Kreton Dykta 10 « 17 sie 2017 20:12 » GRDZ ROBI SWIETNE KONKURSY Z. Art « 17 sie 2017 20:12 » //Art ujawnia sie jako Szalony Kapelusznik Czarnoksieznik « 17 sie 2017 20:12 » Kretesie, a moze to dlatego, ze Dizel potrafil smiac sie z samego siebie razem z Matkiem? Z. Art « 17 sie 2017 20:12 » bo was zbanuje Z. Art « 17 sie 2017 20:12 » Nie przechodzcie na dyskusje polityczne itp. Kretes102 « 17 sie 2017 20:12 » Hejcilem, bo wtedy Dizla nie lubilem. Kretes102 « 17 sie 2017 20:12 » Tak, hejcilem. Kretes102 « 17 sie 2017 20:12 » A mnie to nagle Dawid, Mątuś... chcialem Was zainteresowac, ale sie nie da. Autor8 « 17 sie 2017 20:12 » S T R A C H Autor8 « 17 sie 2017 20:12 » a temat Autor8 « 17 sie 2017 20:11 » Kretes Kretes102 « 17 sie 2017 20:11 » Dizla bodaj tylko Mątuś hejcil Dizel « 17 sie 2017 20:11 » Przykro mi, Api, ale mylisz sie. Bóg istnieje. Kretes102 « 17 sie 2017 20:11 » Ale kurde, nie demotywujcie mnie. Autor8 « 17 sie 2017 20:11 » i wgl nie pamietam czmu tak wgl Autor8 « 17 sie 2017 20:11 » ponioslo mnie Autor8 « 17 sie 2017 20:11 » ej za Krisa to przepraszam Kretes102 « 17 sie 2017 20:11 » Wiem, nie umiem prowadzic konkursów. Api « 17 sie 2017 20:11 » Kretesa z reszta tez! Kretes102 « 17 sie 2017 20:10 » Wiecie co mnie boli? Ze od czasu, kiedy zostalem moderatorem, otrzymalem fale krytyki. Jak Dizel czy Nieznany tworzyli postacie to bylo spoko, ale jak ja albo Czarny to juz sie sypaly hejty. Pan Kreton Dykta 10 « 17 sie 2017 20:10 » KRETS Api « 17 sie 2017 20:10 » Mam wybitnie dosc twojej obludy. Pan Kreton Dykta 10 « 17 sie 2017 20:10 » NIEEEEE Api « 17 sie 2017 20:10 » Wielki autorytet moralny, ktory odmawia kobietom praw reprodukcyjnych w imie jakis bozkow. Dizel « 17 sie 2017 20:10 » To chyba przejdzie do cytatów. Api « 17 sie 2017 20:09 » Dizel, ty nie ucz nas cholernych zasad dobrego wychowania, gdy sam jestes seksistowskim homofobem. Dizel « 17 sie 2017 20:08 » Znowu uogólniamy Api « 17 sie 2017 20:08 » Nie kazda tradycja jest tez godna zachowania. Autor8 « 17 sie 2017 20:07 » Jestem pewien Kretes ze przemyslisz to i wrócisz Autor8 « 17 sie 2017 20:07 » (nie krytykuje wolnosci slowa z góry mowie) Kretes102 « 17 sie 2017 20:07 » Zegnam. Dizel « 17 sie 2017 20:07 » nie liczy sie tradycja, nie liczy sie milosc do bliznich, ale raczej szydera Api « 17 sie 2017 20:07 » Nie kazdy autorytet jest godzien szacunku, Dizlu. Czarnoksieznik « 17 sie 2017 20:07 » Nigdy nie doprowadzisz do sytuacji, gdzie zadowolisz kazdego. Wiec olej kazdego i pomóz tym, którzy tego potrzebuja i to z wdziecznoscia przyjma. Kretes102 « 17 sie 2017 20:07 » Wlasciwie ciagle robilas wokól siebie show. Nawet wczoraj. Autor8 « 17 sie 2017 20:07 » glownie dlatego ze nie bylo mass mediów i wolnosci slowa Dizel « 17 sie 2017 20:07 » Teraz nawet smieje sie z Powstania Warszawskiego i Papieza Polaka Kretes102 « 17 sie 2017 20:07 » Api, Ty ciagle robisz i jest dobrze, takze mi tu nie mów o show. Dizel « 17 sie 2017 20:07 » kiedys spoleczenstwo szanowalo autorytety... jakos, ale jednak Kretes102 « 17 sie 2017 20:07 » Wiecie, ja mam tego dosc. Autor8 « 17 sie 2017 20:07 » tak jest z kazda wladza Api « 17 sie 2017 20:06 » Kretes, prosze przestan robic wokol siebie show. Dizel « 17 sie 2017 20:06 » nie tyle forum, ale polskiego spoleczenstwa ;p Czarnoksieznik « 17 sie 2017 20:06 » Kretesie, witamy na Ziemi. Dizel « 17 sie 2017 20:05 » Tak nie wolno. Dizel « 17 sie 2017 20:05 » Ogólniki. Kretes102 « 17 sie 2017 20:05 » A kazdy i tak ma to w tylku. Kretes102 « 17 sie 2017 20:05 » Ciagle chce wszystkim dogodzic. Kretes102 « 17 sie 2017 20:05 » Nie. Po prostu ja jestem zbyt lagodny. Autor8 « 17 sie 2017 20:05 » w 2013 tez sie dzialo ale w porównaniu z tamtymi czasami Autor8 « 17 sie 2017 20:04 » ciekawie tu mieliscie Dizel « 17 sie 2017 20:04 » Taki Sokaris, zeby udowodnic swoje racje musial na przyklad zmieniac forumowa plec Z. Art « 17 sie 2017 20:04 » Johanna <3 Autor8 « 17 sie 2017 20:04 » Kretes nikt nie nadaje sie na stanowisko administrator Dizel « 17 sie 2017 20:03 » Nie pamietacie równiez Johanny <3 Pan Kreton Dykta 10 « 17 sie 2017 20:03 » Kretzs nie Pan Kreton Dykta 10 « 17 sie 2017 20:03 » CzEJ co Dizel « 17 sie 2017 20:03 » Gumbus i Traktor to w porównaniu do nich biale baranki. Dizel « 17 sie 2017 20:02 » to dopiero bylo wariactwo Dizel « 17 sie 2017 20:02 » To kolejny odpal, kolejne obrzucanie sie miesem, to nie pojawilo sie teraz, to bylo od zawsze ;p nie pamietacie pakita, nie pamietacie arrturossa, albo chociazby falszywego michcia Kretes102 « 17 sie 2017 20:02 » Ja postanowilem. Przechodze do Medrców. Dziekuje za te piec lat. Kretes102 « 17 sie 2017 20:02 » Nie. Autor8 « 17 sie 2017 20:02 » zgadzam sie z ta wiadomoscia uzytkownika Dizel Dizel « 17 sie 2017 20:02 » Patryk, nie mów, ze sie nie nadajesz, bo sie nadajesz, robisz sporo dla tego forum. Po prostu kolejny raz wyszla jakas glupia akcja, przez która wszyscy dali sie wzajemnie sprowokowac ;p Autor8 « 17 sie 2017 20:01 » jelop przyjelo sie do naszego jezyka forumowego i karanie to tak jakby strzelac do Polaków za slowo na k (no, troche roznica w tym jest, ale chyba zrozumiecie o co chodzi) Pan Kreton Dykta 10 « 17 sie 2017 20:01 » PKD to jelop Dizel « 17 sie 2017 20:01 » Uzytkownicy musieli przestrzegac regulamin, a moderatorzy i admini to egzekwowali. Pan Kreton Dykta 10 « 17 sie 2017 20:01 » Szanuje za. Ten post Api Czarnoksieznik « 17 sie 2017 20:00 » Ale zdanie Autora popieram. Dizel « 17 sie 2017 20:00 » a jego modownia cóz... byla taka sama modownia jak na poczatku forum Dizel « 17 sie 2017 20:00 » Wtedy bylo na pewno wiecej userów i on w zasadzie kontynuowal to, co bylo wczesniej Czarnoksieznik « 17 sie 2017 20:00 » Trudno mi powiedziec, slabo pamietam tamte czasy. Autor8 « 17 sie 2017 20:00 » tak czy inaczej ta reforma jest radykalizmem na który sie nie zgadzam Autor8 « 17 sie 2017 19:59 » nie wiem, nie bylem wtedy na forum Z. Art « 17 sie 2017 19:59 » takze w tym punkcie nie zgadzam sie z Api Z. Art « 17 sie 2017 19:59 » W zasadzie Dizel ma racje Czarnoksieznik « 17 sie 2017 19:59 » (Gdy mówilem to samo o sobie, stwierdzil, ze mam sie wziac w garsc i nie wymyslac glupot...) Kretes102 « 17 sie 2017 19:58 » Takze je oddaje. Naprawde. Dizel « 17 sie 2017 19:58 » W zasadzie to Grzes nie byl despota. Kretes102 « 17 sie 2017 19:58 » To stanowisko nigdy nie sie nie nalezalo. Kretes102 « 17 sie 2017 19:58 » Ja nie sprawdzilem sie jako admin. Kretes102 « 17 sie 2017 19:58 » No dobra, ja wiem o tym od dawna. Z. Art « 17 sie 2017 19:57 » kurdefelek teraz nie chce sie powtarzac Z. Art « 17 sie 2017 19:56 » chcialem byc peirwszy Kretes102 « 17 sie 2017 19:56 » Ja tez mam dosc. Z. Art « 17 sie 2017 19:56 » kurde Z. Art « 17 sie 2017 19:56 » czy Api napisala posta Api « 17 sie 2017 19:56 » Mam was juz wszystkich wybitnie dosyc. Czarnoksieznik « 17 sie 2017 19:56 » Krets, nie swiruj. Autor8 « 17 sie 2017 19:55 » takim czyms niczego nie naprawicie Autor8 « 17 sie 2017 19:55 » zgadzam sie z postem Api Kretes102 « 17 sie 2017 19:54 » A tak naprawde, to moje ostatnie zarzadzenia. Nie nadaje sie na takie stanowisko. Kretes102 « 17 sie 2017 19:54 » wulgarne, majace podwójne znaczenie Dizel « 17 sie 2017 19:54 » niektóre przypadki sa serio dwuznaczne Dizel « 17 sie 2017 19:53 » Zaprotesowalbym te dwuznacznosc Autor8 « 17 sie 2017 19:53 » wiec go nie da Autor8 « 17 sie 2017 19:53 » dalbym plakat propagandowy podziemia ale sie wstydze Dizel « 17 sie 2017 19:53 » Dawid juz nie bedzie mógl poczuc sie soba. Z. Art « 17 sie 2017 19:53 » zbuduj mur Krets Autor8 « 17 sie 2017 19:53 » Kretes wejdz na fb Autor8 « 17 sie 2017 19:53 » wtf jest wulgarne Autor8 « 17 sie 2017 19:53 » 3. Od dnia 17.08.2017 r. godziny 19:00 za kazde naduzywanie jakichkolwiek slów, które uznane sa za wulgarne, jednakze maja podwójne znaczenie oraz takich, które jednoznacznie wskazuja na tresc pornograficzna, jak i samo slowo "porn", "p.orno" (na przyklad "ufo p.orno"), beda karane banem. Kretes102 « 17 sie 2017 19:52 » Musze cos po sobie zostawic. Dizel « 17 sie 2017 19:52 » Obrazek reakcja na pewien post Dizel « 17 sie 2017 19:51 » wtf Kretes102 « 17 sie 2017 19:50 » Zatem Z. Art « 17 sie 2017 19:50 » durr Z. Art « 17 sie 2017 19:50 » akurat sie zapisalem Z. Art « 17 sie 2017 19:50 » hurr Dizel « 17 sie 2017 19:48 » jutro sie najwyzej zrobi do 1000, a punkty beda 2x Dizel « 17 sie 2017 19:48 » w sumie mi tez nie pasuja dzis kalambury Z. Art « 17 sie 2017 19:46 » hmmm moze poprzeklejam troche wypowiedzi z chatu, bedzie szybciej Z. Art « 17 sie 2017 19:45 » no tak jak mówilem Czarnoksieznik « 17 sie 2017 19:45 » Szczególnie ten drugi punkt. Do kazdego zdania, które napisze ktokolwiek, zawsze ktos sie doczepi, ze jest obrazliwe albo niesmaczne. Czarnoksieznik « 17 sie 2017 19:44 » Kurde. Z jednej strony mysle, ze to troche za surowo jednak, z drugiej... tak troche sie zgadzam... Czarnoksieznik « 17 sie 2017 19:44 » Najlepiej w zarzadzeniach. Z. Art « 17 sie 2017 19:43 » ehhh *jakim Z. Art « 17 sie 2017 19:43 » nwm ja kim Z. Art « 17 sie 2017 19:43 » kurde mój wywód jest bardziej do napisania w temacie Z. Art « 17 sie 2017 19:43 » BTW, wracajac jeszcze do zakazów Kretesa Z. Art « 17 sie 2017 19:42 » czy kalambury sa ustalone w jakims temacie Z. Art « 17 sie 2017 19:42 » przeczytalem "golizna" ;-; Czarnoksieznik « 17 sie 2017 19:42 » Ogólnie rzecz biorac godizna mi tak srednio pasuje niezaleznie od dnia, ale dobra. Po prostu dzis szczególnie nie moge. Czarnoksieznik « 17 sie 2017 19:42 » Dizelku kurfe, nie mozna tego na kiedy indziej przelozyc? Dizel « 17 sie 2017 19:41 » z powylamywanymi nogami Z. Art « 17 sie 2017 19:41 » jaki stól Z. Art « 17 sie 2017 19:41 » O ty Dizlu kalamburzasty Z. Art « 17 sie 2017 19:40 » no nieee przerywasz monolog Dizel « 17 sie 2017 19:37 » przypominam o kalamburach Z. Art « 17 sie 2017 19:37 » inna sprawa ze naduzywanie tego we wszystkich przypadkach staje sie irytujace i dziecinne Z. Art « 17 sie 2017 19:37 » W ogóle rozgorzala z tego co widzialem jakis czas temu dyskusja o slowo "jelop" xDDDDDDDDDDD jakby bylo powazna obelga stosowana z premedytacja Z. Art « 17 sie 2017 19:34 » bo prawie zawsze znajdzie sie osoba która cos urazi Z. Art « 17 sie 2017 19:34 » Juz dawno zatarla sie granica miedzy tym co gorszy/zniesmacza/uraza Z. Art « 17 sie 2017 19:34 » To znaczy, szacunek sie nalezy, ale Z. Art « 17 sie 2017 19:33 » i wracamy do zasad, które mniej pasuja do wspólczesnego internetu/wspólczesnych czasów Z. Art « 17 sie 2017 19:33 » ale w ten sposób zaprzepaszczamy caly rozwój forum wlasnie mniej wiecej od tamtego okresu (2013-14) Z. Art « 17 sie 2017 19:33 » sam ja czasem generowalem/generuje (Czarny stwierdzi ze czesto ale csss) Z. Art « 17 sie 2017 19:32 » Okej, zgodze sie ze atmosfera bywa nieprzyjemna Z. Art « 17 sie 2017 19:32 » Kurdefelek Z. Art « 17 sie 2017 19:31 » chociaz odejscie dawnych userów nie bylo zbyt dobre Z. Art « 17 sie 2017 19:31 » ale jakby wtedy wyklarowala sie obecna ekipa Z. Art « 17 sie 2017 19:31 » znaczy, kirfe, wczesniej tez bylo bardzo dobrze Z. Art « 17 sie 2017 19:31 » "jednakze geneza tego wszystkiego siega roku 2013 czy 2014" < czy tylko dla mnie sa to lata kiedy forum zaczelo zmierzac w calkiem dobrym kierunku? Z. Art « 17 sie 2017 19:30 » nie wiem o co chodzi z tym buntem nk wytlumaczy ;-; Pan Kreton Dykta 10 « 17 sie 2017 19:29 » DOK FB Z. Art « 17 sie 2017 19:25 » dowiedzialem sie tylko ze nie mozna "jelop" wiec stwierdzilem haha napisze jelop Doktor « 17 sie 2017 19:25 » W ramach uprzejmosci Nowego Porzadku Forum Doktor « 17 sie 2017 19:25 » Nie dostaniesz bana, lecz banana. Z. Art « 17 sie 2017 19:25 » znaczy nawet nie przeczytalem posta jeszcze xD Z. Art « 17 sie 2017 19:25 » Art jak zwykle chce bana Kretes102 « 17 sie 2017 19:24 » Chyba chcesz naduzyc mojej cierpliwosci. Upominam Cie. Kretes102 « 17 sie 2017 19:24 » Art Doktor « 17 sie 2017 19:24 » (Piccolo, of course) Doktor « 17 sie 2017 19:24 » To kto leje szampana Doktor « 17 sie 2017 19:23 » Bo w koncu trzeba to jakos celebrowac, czyz nie? Doktor « 17 sie 2017 19:23 » Artowi chodzilo o "polej" Doktor « 17 sie 2017 19:23 » Zróbmy forum swietnie znów. Z. Art « 17 sie 2017 19:23 » jelop Kretes102 « 17 sie 2017 19:22 » Przywrócmy godnosc forum. Kretes102 « 17 sie 2017 19:22 » To nie koniec sensacyjnych informacji na dzis. Doktor « 17 sie 2017 19:21 » A, pewnie te na stole w La Resistance Doktor « 17 sie 2017 19:20 » Lepiej mi powiedz, jakie ty obrazki w RiU ogladales :lol: Doktor « 17 sie 2017 19:20 » Nie obrazaj Ryzokitowców. Pan Kreton Dykta 10 « 17 sie 2017 19:20 » Protest. Pan Kreton Dykta 10 « 17 sie 2017 19:19 » Dok, wyloguj sie. i przejdzie na fb Doktor « 17 sie 2017 19:17 » (Kretes nie banuj, to nie byl sarkazm jakby co) Doktor « 17 sie 2017 19:16 » Az mam ochote urobic plakat "twórzmy nowe, lepsze forum!!!!!!11111111111111" czy cus Doktor « 17 sie 2017 19:16 » o, Kretes, jestem dumny Dawid6 « 17 sie 2017 19:10 » Po 10 minutach czat od razu wyglada kulturalniej. Pan Kreton Dykta 10 « 17 sie 2017 19:06 » Chowac sie Autor8 « 17 sie 2017 19:06 » i sie zaczelo... powstaja podziemia... Pan Kreton Dykta 10 « 17 sie 2017 19:03 » Gredz patrzy z goscia czy jestesmy grzecznie :lol: Pan Kreton Dykta 10 « 17 sie 2017 19:01 » Tak Dawid6 « 17 sie 2017 19:00 » Uczcijmy te nowa ustawe szescdziesiecioma dzie... osmioma latami ciszy. Pan Kreton Dykta 10 « 17 sie 2017 19:00 » Na czesciowo anarchistyczna grupe Pan Kreton Dykta 10 « 17 sie 2017 19:00 » Przenosimy sie na fb Pan Kreton Dykta 10 « 17 sie 2017 19:00 » Nieee :((( Autor8 « 17 sie 2017 19:00 » wr Dawid6 « 17 sie 2017 19:00 » 000 Dawid6 « 17 sie 2017 18:59 » 1 Autor8 « 17 sie 2017 18:59 » zrobmy strajk na chat Dawid6 « 17 sie 2017 18:59 » 2 Dawid6 « 17 sie 2017 18:59 » 3 Autor8 « 17 sie 2017 18:59 » mam pomysl Dawid6 « 17 sie 2017 18:59 » Czuje sie zgorszony xD Dawid6 « 17 sie 2017 18:59 » Aw, skojarzenia Dawid6 « 17 sie 2017 18:59 » Czy strajk ciszowy to dobry pomysl? Autor8 « 17 sie 2017 18:59 » paskudna godzina ta 18:59 Autor8 « 17 sie 2017 18:59 » kurde zle wszedlem Autor8 « 17 sie 2017 18:59 » bo nwm czy zdarze przed 19:00 Dawid6 « 17 sie 2017 18:59 » Kiedy Dzien Sznura Konopno-Jonowego. Autor8 « 17 sie 2017 18:59 » teraz sie boje napisac je Autor8 « 17 sie 2017 18:59 » nieee Autor8 « 17 sie 2017 18:59 » kurde Dawid6 « 17 sie 2017 18:59 » Czy tak bedzie na Podwórku? Dawid6 « 17 sie 2017 18:58 » Groza.wav Autor8 « 17 sie 2017 18:58 » o kirfe Pan Kreton Dykta 10 « 17 sie 2017 18:58 » Za dwie minuty verdykt :( Autor8 « 17 sie 2017 18:58 » widze Dawid6 « 17 sie 2017 18:58 » viewtopic.php?f=2&p=255417#p255417 Dawid6 « 17 sie 2017 18:58 » Aw, O stronie Autor8 « 17 sie 2017 18:58 » PKD a co sie dzieje Dawid6 « 17 sie 2017 18:58 » Zapomnialem. Autor8 « 17 sie 2017 18:58 » Nie ma dowodów na to, ze Dawid wiedzial o temacie Dawid6 « 17 sie 2017 18:58 » a :( Pan Kreton Dykta 10 « 17 sie 2017 18:58 » Dwie minuty :( Autor8 « 17 sie 2017 18:58 » :( Autor8 « 17 sie 2017 18:58 » co ci mowilem Autor8 « 17 sie 2017 18:58 » tam w bczk Dawid6 « 17 sie 2017 18:57 » Jaki temacik xDD Dawid6 « 17 sie 2017 18:57 » aw, co to za jednoznaczne slowa. Autor8 « 17 sie 2017 18:57 » Dawidku zrobiles ten temacik bo nie chce mi sie sprawdzac? Dawid6 « 17 sie 2017 18:57 » Czy jak cos pisze na czacie, to przeszkadza to innym w wykonywaniu pracy? IMHO tak, bo odrywa ich od roboty i powoduje prokrastynacje Autor8 « 17 sie 2017 18:57 » czy ty jestes masochista Autor8 « 17 sie 2017 18:57 » PKD Dawid6 « 17 sie 2017 18:57 » Uff, dobrze, ze przed 19. Pan Kreton Dykta 10 « 17 sie 2017 18:57 » Ja chce byc nazywany jelopem Autor8 « 17 sie 2017 18:57 » Dawid jestem zgorszony Dawid6 « 17 sie 2017 18:56 » Nie bede mówil "porn" (w sumie tego mi nie szkoda, bo nie uzywalem xD) Pan Kreton Dykta 10 « 17 sie 2017 18:56 » Juz mnie nie lubisz :(? Pan Kreton Dykta 10 « 17 sie 2017 18:56 » Czynu Dawid :( Dawid6 « 17 sie 2017 18:56 » Nie bede nikogo gorszyl (i tak wszyscy sa zgorszeni sama moja obecnoscia xD) Dawid6 « 17 sie 2017 18:55 » Nie bede juz tak mówil na Ciebie ;/ Dawid6 « 17 sie 2017 18:55 » PKD, jelopie xD Dawid6 « 17 sie 2017 18:55 » ale herbatka dobra Pan Kreton Dykta 10 « 17 sie 2017 18:55 » Uciekajmy do podziemi dla zbanowanych Pan Kreton Dykta 10 « 17 sie 2017 18:54 » Tak :lol: Dawid6 « 17 sie 2017 18:54 » Czas stad spadac, przesiakam poprawnoscia nie tylko polityczna. Pan Kreton Dykta 10 « 17 sie 2017 18:54 » Ufopornoooo Pan Kreton Dykta 10 « 17 sie 2017 18:53 » Jeszcze 7 minut :lol: Dawid6 « 17 sie 2017 18:53 » Legna w gruzy na serwerze. Pan Kreton Dykta 10 « 17 sie 2017 18:53 » Dawid Dawid6 « 17 sie 2017 18:53 » Wszystkie te chwile zagubia sie z banem. Dawid6 « 17 sie 2017 18:53 » Czulem wielkiego kuratorena (jak ). Pan Kreton Dykta 10 « 17 sie 2017 18:52 » I odejda :lol: Dawid6 « 17 sie 2017 18:52 » Nazywalem "jelopami" uzytkowników w okolicach Forum Reksia i sie o to nie obrazali. Pan Kreton Dykta 10 « 17 sie 2017 18:52 » Po czasie userzy beda mieli tego dosc Pan Kreton Dykta 10 « 17 sie 2017 18:52 » To nic nie da, i przez to atmosfera na forum bedzie bardzo nie komfortowa i napieta Dawid6 « 17 sie 2017 18:51 » Widzialem rzeczy którym wy, ludzie, nie dalibyscie wiary. Dawid6 « 17 sie 2017 18:51 » Czuje, ze musze powiedziec cos... waznego. Dawid6 « 17 sie 2017 18:51 » Czuje... Dawid6 « 17 sie 2017 18:51 » Stop! Pan Kreton Dykta 10 « 17 sie 2017 18:45 » To bedzie rzez Pan Kreton Dykta 10 « 17 sie 2017 18:45 » Grdz Pan Kreton Dykta 10 « 17 sie 2017 18:43 » Zaglada gumbusow Pan Kreton Dykta 10 « 17 sie 2017 18:42 » Mialem racje. Kretes102 « 17 sie 2017 18:42 » Boty tez beda karane. Kretes102 « 17 sie 2017 18:42 » Ano Dawid6 « 17 sie 2017 18:40 » Oba boty pewno. Dawid6 « 17 sie 2017 18:40 » Wszystkiego najlepszego: RandyAbiff (37), DustinNab (29) Pan Kreton Dykta 10 « 17 sie 2017 18:40 » Zaglada Gumbusow pewnie Dawid6 « 17 sie 2017 18:40 » viewtopic.php?f=2&p=255417#p255417 Pan Kreton Dykta 10 « 17 sie 2017 18:40 » A co bedzie o 19 Dawid6 « 17 sie 2017 18:40 » No cóz, mam jeszcze dwadziescia minut. Dawid6 « 17 sie 2017 18:39 » Punkt drugi praktycznie eliminuje mnie z tego miejsca :( Dawid6 « 17 sie 2017 18:39 » Kretes, wtf Kretes102 « 17 sie 2017 18:35 » PKD ma szczescie, ze jeszcze nie ma godziny 19 Dawid6 « 17 sie 2017 18:17 » *pr0n Dawid6 « 17 sie 2017 18:17 » Kretes102 « 17 sie 2017 17:59 » 5 lat to wystarczajaca liczba czasu na forum. –––> ale herbatka dobra czas jest niepoliczalny Pan Kreton Dykta 10 « 17 sie 2017 18:13 » Kretony maja porn niskiej jakosci w celi Kategoria:2017